


In Regards To Galras, Don't Catch Human Sicknesses

by darlingsdream



Series: a mixer of klance one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good dad vibes, Keith doesn't want Lance doing it alone, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is a single dad, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsdream/pseuds/darlingsdream
Summary: As Lance is helping in the rebuilding of a Galra fulled planet, a sick galra child is put under his care in hopes he can help.Turns out, Lance is a good dad at 18.





	In Regards To Galras, Don't Catch Human Sicknesses

“Blue Paladin, it’s a pleasure to be in your presence.” A galra woman greeted Lance at the doors of what he assumed was a hospital. He gave her the brightest smile he could conjure up as she lead him inside.

Lance had been sent down onto this planet himself. It was inhabited by galrans that were against Zarkon. They were, from what Coran explained, friendly. His job was to stay here for two Movement and assist them in any way he could. His first stop was here, what looked like a “space replica” of a hospital.

As Lance followed the galra down the hallways. His hand hovered cautiously over his hip, just in case the information Coran gave him was untrue and this was a setup.

“Young Paladin, here is where we have our elders, sickened, and youths staying as we renovate the new living quarters. As you could probably tell, the air upon this planet is filled with toxins. Each building we have has air purifiers that allow us to breathe without getting violently sick.”

“How long has your civilization stayed on this planet?” questioned Lance as they rounded a corner.

The galra continued walking forward, slowly lowering their squared shoulders. “I am, in all honesty, unsure. Possibly decaphebes?”

Humming in response, Lance checked in on his handheld with his current status. “Have you guys ever attempted leaving this planet in hopes of finding one with fewer toxins?”

The two stopped in front of two large doors. The galra opened the doors using a key pass, holding the door for the paladin.

“We, of course,” the woman admitted. She waited for Lance to pass through before following inside and shutting the door behind her. “However, we do not have the technology or manpower at the moment to take a long journey. Any planet near to us has other inhabitants or beacons on their planet. If we stay here, we have a lower chance of being sought out.”

“True,” Lance remarked. 

The rest of their way through the hospital, they were silent. They passed many glara, from those who were assisting, to those who were injured, to even children.

Lance noted that galra children were indefinitely cute with their large ears and glow filled yellow eyes.

Lance was lead through another set of doors. Behind those doors were beds filled with injured and sick. He watched as the galra pulled a mask from her armor and pull it over her nose and mouth.

“I was informed by your leader, the altean, you were sent with medicines used to heal wounds and inner turmoils. You were, correct?” hesitated the woman.

Lance nodded. “Yes, Princess Allura sent me here with things that may come of use to you guys. If they don’t, I can be sent back up to the castle and find other remedies.” Swinging off the bag he had over his jet booster, he set it on an empty table and pulled out the altean bag Allura had given him.

He turned to the woman, handing her the bag. “Everything should be in there. I can assist you if needed.”

The woman took the bag, walking over to a large metal cart. Lance watched uneasily as he swung his bag back over his shoulder at the sick galrans eyeing him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Lance, the Blue Paladin of Voltron. He will be here for the next few days to assist us in helping the sick and wounded. Be kind, if you will,” the woman announced as she unpacked the altean bag of medications.

The rest of the day, Lance was stationed in the hospital and was left to attend to wounded patients. He saw gaping holes, infections, gunshot wounds, and much more than he needed to that day.

He also learned that Galra had blue blood, unlike the red of a human’s.

* * *

Lance returned to the hospital two quintants into his stay there. After helping with some reconstruction and movement of supplies, he was asked to return and tend to the young.

“I am assuming, blue one, that you have previous care with younglings?”

This time, he was greeted by a different galra. They seemed to have been an older woman.

“I’ve cared for human children before, but not Galran,” he replied uncertainly. The galra nodded, leading Lance through the maze of hallways to a small room filled with fifteen or so carts.

Each cart held an infant galra swaddled in a bundle of blankets. Taken back, he stepped closer to one and eyed the infant.

Their large ears flopped whatever way as they laid. Their bodies were covered in patches of fur. In their sleep, they didn’t move at all. They were quiet, peaceful even.

He wondered how babies like this turned into the vicious soldiers he would face on the battlefields.

“The only thing I ask of you is to administer these medicines and vitamins to them, as well as this milk.” She pointed toward the corner of the room where a metal-enclosed crate held many baby bottles. The shelves above it held vitamins, needles, and tubes.

A slight tinge of homesickness wavered over Lance’s head at seeing the baby bottles that looked identical to the ones back on Earth. He remembered his infant niece he would feed and cradle to bed while his brother and his wife left the chaotic household for the afternoon.

_ She wouldn’t be an infant anymore, _ he noted silently as he nodded toward the galra.  _ She would be two by now, possibly three. _

Turning his attention fully back to the Galra, he noted the room that came off this one.

“What is that room?” He pointed at the door subtly, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, that is the room that hosts the sick children. We tend to keep them separated because young galran’s illnesses can travel quickly.”

Clicking his tongue, a small “oh” escaped Lance.

Ticks later, the galra swept out of the room, carrying off one of the infants with her.

He was left with fourteen infant galran, one empty cart, a metal can filled with bottles, and a bottle of vitamins that needed to be given to these babies.

* * *

Lance was assisting them in moving building parts and supplies with blue when his comm system was activated.

“Blue Paladin, can you hear me?”

On the corner of his system screen, the galran woman from when he first arrived popped up on the screen.

“This is the Blue Paladin, I can hear you loud and clear. Is there an issue?” He responded kindly, making sure that blue dropped the crates she had in her mouth slowly.

“Ah, yes, there is actually,” she begun, taking her comm device with her as she moved about the hospital.

Lance easily recognized that she was near where they kept the infants.

“An infantile galran was dropped off to our assistants a few days ago. The child was found off site, and had been exposed to the toxins for too long. The child is violently ill and has been making the other infants sick. None of the assistants are willing to attend to the child in fear of catching the sickness and we are not sure what to do. At this point, we are at risk of losing the child but endangering our staff and the other infants. Seeing as you are human and don’t react the same to these galra illnesses, we were wondering if there was anything you could do?”

Lance sat in silence for several moments.

_ What could he do in this situation? _

“I’ll come by as soon as I can.”

After he finished helping move the supplies, he hurried off on foot to the hospital.

The second Lance stepped into the building he was escorted to the facility rooms where they kept the young. He was taken inside the room he had questioned from before.

When they entered, all he could hear was screaming and crying.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the galra woman who escorted him cooed as she pulled her mask on, walking past several carts to where the child was. Slowly, she pulled the child out of the cart.

Lance’s heart dropped.

The child wasn’t a full galra, that was for sure. It had the distinctive large, purple, and fuzzy ears of a galra. However, it had a full head of dark brown curly hair and spotty purple and fuzzy skin with pale human skin.

“That’s a half-blood,” Lance pointed out as the woman re-swaddled the kicking and crying child.

“Indeed. From what we could tell, it’s of your kind,” the woman responded once as she propped the child’s head upon her arm.

Millions of thoughts were thrashing through Lance’s head.

_ A human must have been here not long ago... _

Without a second thought, the baby was dumped into Lance’s hands. It trashed and squirmed. He stared down at it wide-eyed as he adjusted his armored arms around the frail thing.

“We can give you the necessities for taking care of her. When you’re outside, she must wear one of these masks. It’s like the helmet you have on right now, it filters clean oxygen to her. I’m not sure if we can keep her here any longer if she doesn’t get better before you leave... Which, is just a few days now.”

Lance stared at the child for a while, the galra woman going silent.

He ran his gloved hands over her arms slowly.

It was utterly adorable.

There was no way he could let her be cast away.

“You won’t have to worry about it,” he reassured the woman, standing up straighter. “I’ll take her. We have better medications on the castle. I don’t mind.”

He wasn’t sure how the others would feel about it though.

* * *

Lance stepped back into the quarters he was given for his stay. The child had stopped her crying long ago on his way back here. He was thankful, that probably was a good sign.

Shutting the door slowly behind him, he placed the small child onto the bed.

It was smaller than a regular human baby, possibly being born prematurely. He sighed heavily. He had half a week left to stay on this planet, and after that, he would return back to the castle. Worry filled him. He was worried that the princess wouldn’t allow him to keep the child.

The way she reacted to Keith being galra not too long ago sealed that deal.

Taking in a shaky breath, he pulled his helmet off and placed it on the floor. Slowly, he took the rest of his armor off, leaving him in the black undersuit.

He unzipped it halfway, shrugging his arm pieces off and left it the top hanging off the sides, leaving his arms and chest bare.

He sat down on the bed beside the baby, slowly picking it back up in his arms.

The blanket wrapped around the infant was warm, un-normally so. Propping the child up using his knees, he slowly removed the mask around her mouth and nose.

Instantly, its eyes snapped open. The child had dark blue irises, the outsides of their eyes yellow and glowing. A soft sneeze escaped it before a wail. It began to cry again, squirming in Lance’s arms.

Softly, he rocked the child. “Hey... shh, little one, you’re okay, everything’s okay,” he softly mumbled to her.

It continued to cry for several minutes before finally stopping, going limp in Lance’s arms.

He could hear her breaths. They were short and rushed, and she was clearly congested.

Looking down at the floor where he put his helmet, a small idea popped into his head. He knelt down to grab it, being careful not to jostle the child.

Activating his helmet’s oxygen airflow, he placed it on the bed sideways. Taking part of the blanket from the bed, he stuffed it inside of the helmet to make the back soft and padded.

Carefully, he laid the child down, allowing its head to stick into the helmet.

It moved its legs slowly, it’s armed stretching out to the sides. It’s mouth opened into a yawn, and like that, the child fell asleep in silence.

* * *

When it was time for him to return to the castle, the child was completely healthy. From what Lance could tell, it had caught a minor flu. He kept it to himself as he returned to Blue, the child cradled in a special carrier he was given.

He was waved off as he stepped into blue, placing the child’s carrier into between his feet securely, and took off slowly and gently.

“Allura, come in?” He spoke into the comm system once he knew the child was asleep.

“Ah, Lance! Assuming you’re on your way back to the castle?”

“Roger that!” He responded happily.

“How did everything go?”

“The medications you gave me helped tremendously. Blue and I were able to help with reconstruction and supply movements. Needless to say, I handled it fantastically!”

A scoff of a laugh came from the other side of the comm. “That’s great, Lance. The hangar doors should be open. Be careful though, I was informed not too long ago that Hunk and Pidge are both on their ways as well. Shiro and Keith returned yesterday.”

“Understood!”

Lance made sure blue flew slower than usual, his eyes going down to the child carrier every once in a while. 

As he docked back in blue’s hanger, he carefully picked up the child’s carrier and his bag filled with whatever the citizens gave him for the child, as well as just for himself, and hurried into his elevator back up to the preparatory room.

When he got back to the top, he placed the carrier on the bench in the room and took his armor off, changing back into his regular clothes. Again, he took the carrier and bag and hurried off to the bridge, checking down every hall to make sure no one was coming as he did so.

He felt like a ninja as he ran past Keith’s room and practically slammed his hand onto the lock pad of his own room’s door. The doors flushed open and he quickly slid in, making sure to put his room in sleep mode and lock it as he got inside.

The infant stirred slightly, arms stretching out and yawning.

“Hey, little one,” Lance cooed as he put the carrier on his bed. He unfastened the baby, laying it onto it’s back on the comfortable bed.

The baby screamed with glee, smiling with wide eyes. “Shh, shh, I know, it’s an amazing bed.” He laughed as he cleared the bed for the child, sitting off on the side of it as he watched the baby stare up at the ceiling with a smile, it’s legs and arms moving around.

“Dear lord, you’re so cute,” he breathed, slowly pushing away a few strands of her hair from her eyes. She blinked slowly, looking at Lance with a puzzled expression before a loud sneeze escaped her.

Both Lance and her laughed. “Well, God Bless you!”

* * *

Lance likes to think he did a very good job keeping his  _ galra child _ a secret for an entire month. He sung her to sleep every night, gave her fresh milk with Kaltenecker’s help, and gave her a semi-decent bed beside his desk with a large spare blanket from his closet.

His spare time always went to tending to her, making sure she was fed, cleaned, and slept.

During missions, he kept her in her carrier, and during training, she was usually asleep.

Everything was going extremely well that was, until, someone came knocking on his door at one in the morning when he was feeding the  _ nameless _ child.

_ God bless his soul, he’s known and cared for this baby for six weeks as if it was his own and didn’t even name it. _

Holding his breath, Lance stared at the shadows on the floor. The child in his arms squirmed slightly, hands grasping around the bottle it was drinking from.

For a second, Lance thought if he kept completely silent, whoever was at the door would think he’s sleeping and leave.

Moments later, there was a louder knock on the door.

“I know you’re still awake. The lights are on!” Keith’s voice boomed from the other side.

His stomach dropped.

Quickly, he propped the child upon the bed with his pillows and adjusting the bottle so that she could continue drinking.

Smoothing out his clothes, he stood up and rushed over to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

He stood in the doorway, looking at a very disheveled Keith.

“I was about to go to sleep- is something wrong?” Lance fake yawned, crossing his arms against his chest.

Keith looked unamused, to say the least.

“You’re still in your clothes, no you weren’t,” he pointed out, gesturing to Lance’s clothes. “Besides, I need to talk to you, can we go in your roo-”

“No.” Lance cut him off, now standing in the middle of the doorway.

Keith quirked his head, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to have this conversation out in the hallway, so, can we  _ please _ go into your room?” Keith deadpanned. He didn’t look angry or upset. He looked pleading, more confused than anything.

Lance stared at Keith for a second, his heart dropping.

“No- it’s late, we should talk tomorrow or something. Goodnight!” Lance practically shouted, stepping back into his room. He slammed his hand onto the keypad to lock the doors. Just as they were closing, Keith stuck his arm into the room, making the doors pause halfway shut.

_ Shit, shit, shit- _

“Keith, really, you should go, _ now _ .”

At this point, he was desperate. He couldn’t let Keith see this. He could say something to Shiro or Allura- and that was the last thing Lance needed.

Sure, taking care of the child was literally  _ hell _ , but it made him sane. It made him feel somewhat _ human _ instead of a fighting machine.It made him happy to see some symbolism of another human. And honestly, it felt good to have someone depend on him again.

“Lance, you’re really worrying me-”

In an attempt to usher him out of the room, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm. It wasn’t rough or anything, just a gentle push. 

“Keith,  _ please- _ ”

“Lance!” Keith, this time,  _ shouted _ .

Crying. Loud  _ loud _ crying.

Lance’s expression fell immediately at the infantile cry.

Keith stared at Lance, eyes wide, mouth open. “What the heck-”

Lance grabbed Keith by the arm with both hands, pulling him into the room. He slammed his hand back onto the pad, putting the room back in sleep mode and locking the door.

Keith looked stunned, eyes traveling around the room to land on the small baby on the bed.

“Oh my God, that’s a baby,” he gasped as Lance let go of his hand.

“No shit, sherlock.”

Rushing back over to the bed, Lance picked up the discarded bottle and propped it against the wall. Scooping up the child, he put her over his shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly until she stopped crying and a small burp escaped her.

Turning back to Keith, who hadn’t moved an inch since he laid eyes on the baby, Lance sighed.

“Please, Keith, I’m begging you not to tell Allura, Shiro, or anyone that I have her. Please...”

Keith pinched his eyebrows together, walking slowly over to the pair on the bed.

“How long have you... had it?” He questioned instead.

“Since the mission I was put on that galra planet to help them, alone,” he responded, still rubbing the child’s back.

Keith was stared at them for a second in silence. “Six weeks? You’ve kept the fact you have a child in here a secret for that long?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, and I really would love to continue keeping that a secret. She’s the sweetest thing ever. The doctors there didn’t know how to treat her- since she’s part human. Turns out she only had a cold- but I couldn’t just give her back to them... you know?”

Slowly sitting down on the bed beside them, Keith looked at the child. Her eyes were opened and she squealed at the sight of a new face.

“She’s half galra and half-human,” Keith whispered quietly, reaching out slowly. He pushed the child’s curly hair our of her face, fingers brushing against her large purple ears. They flicked back for a second as she squealed again.

“Holy shit, she’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Wow, look at that, mullet has a soft spot.”

Keith gave a deadpan glare at Lance.

“What’s her name?”

A guilty expression washed over Lance’s face. “Uh, about that, I didn’t really-”

“She’s nameless.”

“Well... kind of-”

“Lance,  _ what the fuck _ .”

“I know, I know, it’s just I couldn’t pick on a name and I really wanted a second opinion but you know, I couldn’t go to anyone. Pidge would have made a big deal out of it, Hunk can’t keep a secret, Shiro would tell Allura, and so would Coran, and Allura would make me get rid of her- or kill her-”

“What about me?” Keith quirked his head to the side.

“Uh- I kind of thought you’d rat me out to Shiro or something...”

Keith stared up and Lance with an unreadable expression. “I wouldn’t have done that if you just asked me not to. I care about you- a lot- and literally, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I was worried about you. You always seem tired and you are always in your room- and well, now I have my answer.” A short-lived chuckle escaped him.

Lance nervously laughed in response.

“So, uh- what were the name choices you had?”

“Well, there was Novia, Mirana, and Mayte.”

Keith rose an eyebrow, moving on the bed to get a better look at the child. “Those are all Spanish names, yeah?”

Lance hummed in response.

“Uh- hey, do you want to hold her?”

Taken back, Keith drew back a little. “Uh... sure...”

Slowly, Lance picked her up from his shoulder, turning her around. She hiccuped, squealing and kicking her legs as he slowly placed her in Keith’s open arms. He propped her up on his leg slowly.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, ears flickering back and forth a few times before she extended her hands and began to babble.

“You should name her Novia,” he smiled, looking up at Lance. The two made eye contact for a moment before looking away.

“Yeah... I think I will.

* * *

Lance and Keith found out very quickly that they could keep a secret for exactly one year until someone found out.

They were in Keith’s room, laying on the floor in a blanket fort when it happened. Keith was laying down, Novia sitting up on his chest and Lance sitting on his lower stomach, one hand beside Keith’s head, the other holding Novia’s back.

“Well, look who we have here,” Keith smiled, tapping Novia’s cheeks. She blew a raspberry at him, hands resting on his chest. “A princess at her finest!” She squealed, head bobbing up and down as she leaned closer to Keith, ears flickering back.

“And look who we have here,” Keith looked up at Lance now, sending him a daring smirk. “A handsome and loving king.”

With flushed cheeks, Lance smiled back, leaning closer to him. Planting a soft kiss on Novia’s cheek, she squealed again. “Papa!” She laughed, hand reaching out to touch Lance’s face.

“Mhm, that’s right, papa! Papa loves you, Novia!” Lance smiled at her. She laughed again, turning to point at Keith.

“Dada!” She said next, touching Keith’s nose.

“Mhm, that’s Dad,” Lance smiled at her, moving his hand from her side to rub the back of her ears. She laughed, ears flickering away from him.

“Papa loves Novia and Dad,” Lance said before leaning down and landing a soft kiss on Keith’s nose.

Novia slipped from Keith’s chest, laying at the side of his head.

“Uh oh, someone slipped!” Lance laughed, helping her sit up. She laughed too, leaning over to rest her head on Keith’s shoulder.

Running his teeth over his lower lip, Lance looked back down at Keith.

Slowly, he planted a kiss on his lips, leaning down on him now that Novia was gone.

That was when the door opened.

“Keith, have you seen Lan-”

Shiro stood at the doorway with wide eyes.

Sitting up from his boyfriend, Lance looked up at him with wide eyes, hands automatically reaching out for Novia, who already let out a shout.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Keith screamed, scrambling to sit up as Lance rolled off him. “Look, it’s not what you think- get in here and shut the door!”

Stepping inside the room and letting the door shut behind him, Shiro gapped at the young child, pointing at it.

“That’s a baby.”

“No, really?!” Keith responded, trying to stand up.

“And Lance was-”

“Yes, he was kissing me- let’s put that aside and worry about the baby!”

_ “Novia!” _ The baby squealed, pointing at herself.

“Shh, Novia, the grownups are talking,” Lance murmured to her, shaking his head. She gasped at him, nodding her head.

“I knew I saw a child running down the hall months ago- I knew I wasn’t going crazy- woah- wait-  _ months ago _ \- how long have you had her on here?!”

“About a year at this point,” Lance replied nonchalantly.

“I need to-”

“No, you don’t need to tell anyone!” Keith shouted, pointing a finger at him. “We’ve been keeping this a secret for a year now, there’s no way you’re going to ruin it now. If Allura finds out, you know she’s going to either send Novia back to the planet she came from or  _ kill her _ , so what we’re going to do is sit and talk.”

Shiro simply nodded, looking at Keith with a very, very soft expression.

“Just let me say this first, I  _ knew _ you two were dating. Pidge and Hunk owe me twenty bucks when we get back to Earth now.”


End file.
